1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a power supply, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof More particularly, embodiments generally relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in the form of a matrix, which form a display area, and scan and data lines connected to the respective pixels. Data signals are selectively applied to the pixels to display desired images. The display devices are classified into passive and active matrix types, depending upon the method of driving the pixels. In view of resolution, contrast, and response time, the current trend is toward the active matrix type where respective unit pixels are selectively turned on or off.
Display devices may be used as a display unit for a personal computer, a portable phone, a PDA, and other mobile information devices, or as a monitor for various kinds of information systems. A liquid crystal panel-based LCD, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma panel-based PDP, etc., are well known. Various kinds of emissive display devices, which are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than CRTs, have been recently developed. Among the emissive display devices, e.g., an organic light emitting diode display may be advantageous in terms of emissive efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, and/or having a short response time.
However, in the case of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an operation voltage range for light emitting the organic light emitting elements may change according to the temperature of the display device and the usage time of the display device. Accordingly, in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, although the operation voltage range may change, the driving power source applied to the organic light emitting diode (OLED) may have a margin within a predetermined range in an attempt to stably light emit the organic light emitting diode (OLED). This margin may result in unnecessary power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.